Revenge
by neoandtheangrywhiteflag
Summary: jack is distant and ianto fights back... angst/ drama/slash/fluff this is pure janto. with some revenge there too, and we all know what that means. finished :D
1. A Bad Day

hello me and my friend wrote this. it is our first fic so review, and be nice.

diclaimer. the chracters do not belong to us, they belong to russle t davies

WARNING. M rated slash for later (chapter 5 methinks) so if you dont like it dont read. however, if you do (yummy) then read on. aslo this story switches between jack and inanto.

um.. yh sorry if there are any random mistakes in there neither of us can spell so we relyed on spell check (not a good thing). tell us if we make spelling mistakes and we'll change them.

neo and the angrywhiteflag

A Bad Day

Ianto sighed as he finished up writing his report on the day's events, and what a day it had been two weevil attacks and jack had gotten hurt. he looked up to see that only jack and himself were left in the hub .they had been going out for months, almost since Ianto had joined and although he loved every second of it Ianto still wasn't happy.

Jack just treated him as little more than a sex toy and avoided him during work hours. Ianto accepted this and took everything jack gave him and ignored his faults. Because even the most amazing guy in the universe has faults right? While they were together Ianto treated jack as a fuck buddy with and outwardly didn't care that Jack wanted his body more than Ianto himself. But inside it hurt well it more than hurt. It was this insidious creeping pain that he was terrified was going to break out. He loved Jack a so much and would do anything for him. The fear of rejection, that Jack would never deepen their relationship, burned him up inside but he always kept up the same calm, nonchalant mask for his captain. Because even this was much much better than nothing.

--

It had been a bad day, two weevil out-brakes, he had had to run all over Cardiff mopping up the remains and ret-coning witnesses, Jack had died (again) which although it was not permanent still broke Iantos heart and he made himself clumsily stuck it back together when Jack awoke. And to top it all off, following jacks return to the living he had hugged Gwen but not Ianto, which although petty and childish Ianto still found he jealous of it, considering Ianto was supposed to be his lover. It was a small rejection, one of the many he had to deal with every day. So in hope of enjoying the remainder of his evening (and avoid jack) Ianto had done the unthinkable and gone for a drink (not in Starbucks, but in a bar).

The bar was nearly full and Ianto found himself ordering a double martini. In a mixture of the rejection, misery and jealousy that Ianto was feeling he found himself drinking a lot more than he had intended to. The world wrenched sideways as he staggered out of the pub, planning to get a taxi home. Whilst checking for his wallet, to his annoyance, he vaguely realized that he had left his keys at and hub and, unable to go home without them, he sighed to himself and stumbled back to the hub to get them. all in all not a good evening, contrary to his intention to relax and enjoy the evening the angst that had possessed his earlier was undimmed and added to that he felt sick, dizzy and wasn't looking forward to the promised hangover. It was all jacks fault, if he hadn't been so... jack-like then Ianto would never have been stupid enough to fall in love and would not feel the pain he did now. The most annoying part was that Ianto couldn't make himself regret falling for jack though. A black rage began to bubble up inside him threatening to take him over.

He continued to the hub with a new purpose.

--

Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Violence

hello me and my friend wrote this. it is our first fic so review, and be nice.

diclaimer. the chracters do not belong to us, they belong to russle t davies

WARNING. M rated slash for later (chapter 5 methinks) so if you dont like it dont read. however, if you do (yummy) then read on. aslo this story switches between jack and inanto.

um.. yh sorry if there are any random mistakes in there neither of us can spell so we relyed on spell check (not a good thing). tell us if we make spelling mistakes and we'll change them.

neo and the angrywhiteflag

Violence!

Jack was staying up late to finish some boring but necessary paper work that only he, as leader of torchwood could complete. He stopped suddenly startled as he heard someone come in.

He slowly stood up and grabbed his gun, but put it back down again when he realized that it was only Ianto. He wondered what the coffee making Welshman was doing coming in at 2am in the morning and seriously hoped it wasn't for him.

It had been a very hard day and he knew that Ianto had taken things badly. But when he saw Ianto downcast head and saw the un-sureness in his step jack felt a surge of worry for him and walked towards the man tentatively.

Jack put on his trade-mark smile nervously and cheekily joked "I know I'm good Ianto but really waking up in the middle of the night hard for me is silly" in the hope that Ianto would smile and anything would be fine.

He did not notice the murderous intent projecting from his college or see Iantos icy glare that was practically piercing holes in floor of the hub.

The fist came out of nowhere, hitting him hard on the side of his head. He had never been hit by Ianto before and was surprised how strong he was.

'DAMN IT, JACK' he heard Ianto yell 'I HATE YOU!'I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!"

Jack felt another hard impact in his stomach before he felt Iantos mouth over his. Ianto was kissing him with such force and anger that Jack was worried what might come after kissing. He was too shocked to defend himself or force and explanation out of his Ianto, partly because the normally docile tea-boy was now kissing him violently while pummelling jacks abs and partly because of what the man had said. Did Ianto really hate him? And why did the thought cause a stab of pain deep in his chest?

Iantos mouth left his and Jack felt a trickle of what felt like blood run down his chin before Ianto struck his head again, hard, and jack began to feel dizzy. Darkness closed in on his eyesight as he felt another blow to the side of his head. All that Jack could feel was confusion, why was Ianto hurting him? He felt his legs collapse beneath him and fell another emotion, Anger.

No-one treats captain jack Harkness like this and gets away with it.

--

Ianto did not feel any better as he left Jack lying on the floor grabbed his keys and stormed home.


	3. Regrets

hello me and my friend wrote this. it is our first fic so review, and be nice.

diclaimer. the chracters do not belong to us, they belong to russle t davies

WARNING. M rated slash for later (chapter 5 methinks) so if you dont like it dont read. however, if you do (yummy) then read on. aslo this story switches between jack and inanto.

um.. yh sorry if there are any random mistakes in there neither of us can spell so we relyed on spell check (not a good thing). tell us if we make spelling mistakes and we'll change them.

neo and the angrywhiteflag

Regrets

Brrrrring! Brring! Brrring! BRRRINGBRRRRRRRRRRING! SLAM!

Iantos palm slacked down on the top of his alarm clock. Blearily he read the digital screen, 5am normal wake up time for employees of torchwood three. But this morning Ianto didn't feel that he could get out of bed today let alone get to work.

His head was pounding out a heavy metal drumbeat on the inside of his skull what happened last night?

The memories trickled back over the next few minuets, flicking randomly between events. The weevil attack. Jack hugging Gwen. Going to the pub to calm down. Forgetting his keys and having to go back to the hub to get them. And...The memory flooded back in a rush ..., making him sit bolt upright despite his hangover,...him hitting Jack and kissing him hard and hurting jack...the look on his jacks face.

Oh no no no no NO! Why? Why did he have to be so stupid? He should have been happy with what he had and not wanted more! Well he had and he couldn't change it, and now he had his punishment. Jack would probably never speak to him again and worse he had hurt the thing he loved most in the world.

Swinging his legs out of bed and ignoring the pain that he felt Ianto resolved to go to work and do whatever it took to get jack to forgive him. What ever it took.

--

Jack groaned as conciseness slowly and painfully seeped back into him. His head was killing him and he was bruised all over. He then remembered why.

He thought over the last nights events angrily. Nobody treated captain jack Harkness like that, nobody. Especially not the person who he had trusted and cared about. How could he?

What had Jack ever done to deserve such hatred from the Welshman, sure he was a bit cocky sometimes but Ianto didn't seem to mind and he knew it but that was just part of his charm. Wasn't it?

This thought caused Jack a rare bit of panic before the anger came back. What right did Ianto have to assault him? Jack saw it as unfair and anger came to him quickly. He vowed revenge. Ianto had hurt him both emotionally and physically and revenge from jacks' point of view was more than just an emotion it was necessary

It would be a perfect parody of what Ianto had made him feel.

Thoughts like this ran through Jacks head without one of them considering what Ianto might have been feeling to act in this way. Jacks image of Ianto a gentle and kind, though very sexy, man had been dismissed. The storm of hurt feelings and emotions making jack irrational and something more than just anger was causing this...it was pain.

Jack forced himself to stand up and began his morning routine before the others arrived. When they did he acted normal, sincere confident and carefree. But when Ianto turned up looking much worse for wear and drinking several mugs of his own coffee the anger and pain returned and jack coldly ignored him, only specking to him when necessary.

Through out the day jack did this carefully dodging Iantos attempt to speak to him alone and amusing himself with images of Ianto. Ianto on his knees begging jack to forgive him, Ianto trying, and failing, to make jack jealous so giving in an asking for forgiveness. The thought made him feel a lot better; a begging Ianto was an extremely yummy idea. Ianto crying alone broken...no jack didn't like the thought of that, it gave him stabbing pain in his stomach. He wanted Ianto to be truly repentant so he could forgive him then see his face light up. But what would make Ianto regret hurting jack. Of course by making him feeling the same way. But not just beating him up he would expect that, no by making feel unwanted and rejected uncared for and bitter, like how he had made jack feel. Just like you feel went you are jealous! Now there's an idea!

Again jack underestimated Iantos heart and didn't consider that Ianto could already be truly regretful just because he had hurt jack. No for jack it was time for revenge!


	4. kidnapping

hello me and my friend wrote this. it is our first fic so review, and be nice.

diclaimer. the chracters do not belong to us, they belong to russle t davies

WARNING. M rated slash for later (chapter 5 methinks) so if you dont like it dont read. however, if you do (yummy) then read on. aslo this story switches between jack and inanto.

um.. yh sorry if there are any random mistakes in there neither of us can spell so we relyed on spell check (not a good thing). tell us if we make spelling mistakes and we'll change them.

neo and the angrywhiteflag

Kidnapping

Jack was avoiding him and it was killing him. They hadn't spoken properly all day and jack was certainly no nearer to forgiving Ianto. Ianto had been trying to catch jacks eye for the last hour, but failing. His glances were being rebounded stubbornly and he jut got a view of the back of Jack's head as he worked quietly at his desk or laughed with Gwen. The thought that jack was having fun while Ianto was feeling like this was heartbreaking. Also he could plainly see the bruises of the side of jacks' face where Ianto himself had hit him. This made himself feel even worse. so, Ianto spent his day in the corner on autopilot making coffee and answering when questioned, only creeping out when an opportunity emerged to talk to jack, not that he knew what to say to him, and apology wasn't going to cut it; full of self-hate and aguish. Not a moment to soon, jack announced that there was nothing left to do and that everyone could go home. Gwen and Owen left immediately and ten minutes later Tosh also muttered a goodbye and left.

--

Ianto took and deep breathe and walked towards jacks' office were jack was sitting at his desk. Only when he was pushing the door open did it occur to him that jack must have been expecting him.

'Jack' began Ianto nervously

'Ianto'

'Are we finally going to talk?'

'Depends what about'

Ianto paused and finally said, 'you know, us. Jack I don't know where to start... '

'What about us?' answered jack shortly, avoiding the unasked question.

"Well about what happen last night jack just want to say..."

"Last night was last night and it's behind us" said jack coldly.

Ianto blanched. This was worst than he had thought, much worse.

"I'm so incredibly sorry jack. What I did was a horrible betrayal of trust and I'm disgusted of my self. Its just I was drunk and I had a bad day and...""

"you were drunk?" interrupted jack again." you were drunk? You come into my office the very next day after what you did to me and ask to be forgiven on the grounds that you were drunk? You were right though it was a horrible betrayal of trust and you should be disgusted! How could you Ianto? And come and talk to me now? How dare you! Even after, after this, I expected better of you" this speech was delivered in a flat icy monotone dripping with contempt. Jack stood up and walked round so he was facing Ianto whilst saying this.

Ianto choked. His whole life and existence seemed to be coming to an end. He could breathe. He couldn't think. He stumbled forward into jack, lashing out unthinking. Jack gasped and fell down. Ianto, quickly regaining his senses felt a surge of worry so also gasped and over went to check on him. While leaning over his captain he was suddenly pulled to the floor and then felt the strangely familiar sensation of a needle entering his arm. Ianto quickly sunk into unconsciousness with confusion.

Jack straightened up and brushed himself down. His plan had worked very well, tricking Ianto had been easy, and now it was time to extract his revenge before taking the luxury of forgiving Ianto. The twinges of unhappiness that had come from the tortured expression Iantos face were banished as jack lent down to pick his boyfriend up. His chuckled to himself as he mentally went over the evening he had planed. It would be fun fun fun, mano a mano, man on man, homo fucking sex galore.

--

When Ianto woke up he found himself tied up in a large cupboard. He could just about see out of the crack between the two doors but he knew that no-one would be able to see him.

Ianto also realised that all of his clothes had been taken. 'Ah shit' he thought. Through the crack he saw Jack enter what he now realised was his apartment. He walked over to he cupboard opened the door and whispered very intimately in Iantos ear 'this is my revenge.' his lips brushing Iantos ear.

The door closed again and he heard it lock before jack walked out.

Ianto trembled with anticipation.

'This is my revenge.'

--

thank for reading we hoped you enjoyed it so far. there slash in the next chapter.

angrywhiteflag

--

fun fun fun, mano a mano, man on man, homo fucking sex galore.?

dont ask, read FAKE

neo


	5. Set Up

Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed it really mades us happy so please do if you havent :)

this is chapter 5 and WARNING this chapter contains slash , graphic descriptions and man on man, so if you think that you'll be disturbed by this then don't read it. if not then read on as this chapter is one long lemon ;).

we don't own torchwood, jack, john, or ianto though we wish we do.

sorry for any spelling/ grammer misakes if they annoy you tell us and we'll change it .

please enjoy

neoandtheangrywhiteflag

Set Up

Ianto leaned back and tryed to breathe normally, but his mouth was gaged and his wrists and ankles were tightly bound. worse he was begining to have some idea what jack had in store for him...

a while later, inanto couldn't tell how long, he heard a loud thud! against the door and then what sounded like scuffling outside. iato tensed, not quite knowing what to expect. then jack and another man who had darkish brown hair burst through the door clasped in a searing kiss. their arms wraped around each other pressing against each others hips and thier mouths working feiorcely against each other. ianto breathed in and licked his lips before lettig his breathe out in a gasp when he regocnised the brown haired man as Captine John Hart. Iantos fists cencled, he has always hated that barsted but now he hated him even more!

But he and jack were kissing so passionately! his jack, his boyfriend, with the bruises still on his face, running his hands up and down johns abs! What was jack doing with him? had he forgotten about ianto? The welshman wished with every atom of his existance that it could could be him locked in that feverent embrace against the man he loved. A compleatly different and unknown part of inantos brain registered how toned and perfect johns abs were and how hot he looked kissing jack...and how his arse just made inato want to...no no no! how could he be checking john out now!

the couple parted breathing heavily and gazed longingly into each others eyes for a moment before jack began to softly and persausivly kiss johns neck and then chest. he was going lower nand lower until he slid johns shirt off and began to kiss his gorgeous abs. john meanwhile had thrown his head back and was letting out soft aroused moans whilst running his fingers through jacks hair.

by this time ianto was straining against the bonds desperate to escape and break couple up. the tight straps were cutting into iantos wrist, he didnt care; Jack could not do this to him..In his apartment it hurt him so much, he had to stop them. but it was no used he couldnt get free.

suddenly jack grabed johns upper arms and swung them both round infront of the sofa and nearer to inatos cupbored. Jack then started to caress johns lower back while still kissing any patch of bare skin he could get his mouth on. john quickly slid off jacks shirt and began on his belt buckle and trousers. jack smiled brilliantly and, after kissing john full on the lips, in one swift movement unbuckled johns trousers and slid them off before stepping out of his own.

'hehe, its been too long' muttered jack

As jack moved to dominate john.

john said "oh no, i no its been a long time but yuor not taking the lead!, its my turn" and then grabed jack and pulled him onto the sofa before staddleing his waist while kissing deep into Jacks throut and rubbing his hand over jacks boxers. jack moaned and accepted him panting, he tryied to pull himself up from ineath John but failed. So settled for leaning forward slightly and kissing lower and lower on Johns stomache. This caused John to aslo have trouble breathing. Just when Jack got so low on Johns stomache that he was moving down johns boxers john moved his hand away and moved off Jack.

A low whine of disapointment and desire escaped jacks throat, showing Ianto, who was still watching, captivated, just how much he was enjoying it.

"no John don't stop please" moaned Jack practially begging for more.

"no" Said John smiling trumpfiently "i Love it when you want it more than I do' he smirked 'now take off my boxers and mabey i'll fuck you hard enough to make you see stars "

Jack lent forward eagerly to do as he was comanded doing so allowed ianto to see exactly how turned on his boss really was. And with Johns boxers removed ianto saw that his was the same. he also couldnt help noticeing how fucking sexy john was.. and how bloody huge. ianto wondered longingly how it would feel if it were inside him.

noticing this ianto realised that he was as hard as either they were and strained to escape though, now, not nessiaryly to break the couple up, just ...join in mabey... oh what he wouldnt do to have Jack expertly touching his cock as he was now doing for john! but there was no release for inato and he knew that it was only going to get worse as things progressed. that was jacks plan for him of course. To make him have to watch but not take part...to see but not to touch...urrggg it was angony"!

Strangly though, he wasnt hurt or sad that Jack was doing this with John instead of him, after all it was all for his sake, and his own fault, this whole this had not been set up because jack wanted someone else, he could see, even from where he was, locked in a cupboard, that it was purely physical. the whole process was designed to toment inanto .And what torment! inantos back arched as another shiver of desire raced through him adding to his need to release. He knew what was about o happen and tried to cry out, to make jack remember he was there , let jack know that he was tortured enough and that he needed relif. But his gagg was too tight and he stopped his attempt dejectedly.

John had taken a bottle of lube from his trousers and was down slowly and teassingly opening it taking imense delight in jacks pleas for him to hurry up."please john please i have to have you now please!" Jack barely seem to be able to breathe his all out begging. something which semmed to turn John on as much as it did inato. Ianto liked this side of jack as much as the dominting boss that he had witnessed in their time togeter. He wanted jack to be begging him. oh what he would give to be over there with the two men.

john firmly grasped jacks hips and rolled him over before taking to fingers and circleing them around jacks entrace ,to moans and gasps from jack ,before them sliding inside jack and moving backwards and forwards but for only for a few seconds before sliding fianally his tip in.

John then made good his promise to jack and fuckied him so hard that jack screamed with pleasure. John his hips bucking in sync with jacks, cried out with estacy as he came and actually bit jacks shoulder ,which inanto noted (despite the overwhelming need he was currently feeling) that jack seemed to like. there seqence came to a end and the two kissed before john sank to his knees ,before jack,who was now sitting on the sofa, and sucked gentlely but firmly both oviously warn out.

Iantos anger began to return as jack and john sunk into his sofa sated whilst he was still very much in need of somthing to get rid of the burning frustration in his body. Ianto relised (yes he had mometarily forgotten, because he was too caught up in the moment) that his jack had just had sex with a man tht wasnt ianto which made his heart hurt. no matter how hot said man was.

the captains were still slumped on the couch and jack was lazily playing with johns hair.

' so, not that i didnt like it, but what was that about?' aasked john curiously

jack grimaced and whispered somthing hoarsely in his ear as johns eyebrows shot upwards all inanto heared was "i hope you don't mind but"

'eye-candy? really?' he said as he glanced over at the cupboard where ianto was still stuck, somewhat pissed off, alhough extremely aroused.

jack grabed johns head grinning and whispered somthing else. Ianto strained to hear as a (slightly evil) grin spread across johns face, but it was in vain. ianto got the feeling he would find out soon though and he hoped it included... well... at the veryleast a good hand-job and at the best well there were two of them...

john nodded slowly and pushed himself up still grinning madly. jack followed him as they walked, sill completely naked, towards the cupboard and jack happily produced the key from somewhere. ianto did not really want to think where. he unlocked the door and opened it on an extrmely tortured ianto, who still tried to put on his best 'hello, fancy meeting you here' mixed with 'we are not amused' face (which produced a rather interesting expression, especially (combined with the gag around his mouth)

jack pulled the gag off and slowly began to undo the bonds at iantos wrists..

--

From angrywhiteflag- i am very sorry if i continuously misspelt ianto i didnt mean to. i hope you know what i mean anyway. ps for full complaining rant about this from neo look on our bio. ps all the good spelling parts r from neo (neo says)


	6. Sated

Sorry we havent updated all week ..but were back now. this will probably be the second last chapter so enjoy as this is the chapter which has ianto lemon in!

WARNING this has graphic descriptions of a male 3 some. dont like dont read!

thank you if you reviewed us, sorry about any spelling /grammer mistakes (inanto!)

disclaimer: we dont own jack john ianto or torchwood.

neoandtheangrywhiteflag

Sated

Ianto was angry, very angry at being forced to watch that and be unable to move had made him turn into a primal and utterly irrational being.

And an irrational Ianto was never a good thing.

So as soon as the bonds on his wrists were untied he went all but berserk reaching out, intending to cause as much pain as possible to the two who had done this to him.

but he only made it about one pace from the cupboard before a pair strong arms crossed across his chest (he felt a warm feeling in his heart as he realized that they were jacks) and another pair held his wrists still and there owner sat down on Iantos legs stopping him moving, again.

John looked down at Ianto appreciatively from his position on Iantos legs licking his lips happily.

"Mmmm... I can understand what you see in him jack it's not only his face that is eye candy"

Jack smirked and tightened his arms around Ianto affectionately "Trust me john you haven't even seen, or felt, the half of it yet"

John leered sexily and the small part of Iantos brain that was still sane and functioning properly questioned how the man could look so bloody hot and totally fuckable whilst doing so.

The rest of Iantos brain directed his mouth to start screaming obscenities which it promptly did...until it was stopped by a firm and wonderfully warm kiss which slipped him some tongue before finishing. Ianto opened his eyes to a grinning John, who still looked really hot, damn it!

"Well now that we've had our fun we should help your boytoy, Jack" said John, sighing "As he doesn't appeared to have calmed down... at all" John gave Iantos lower stomach a not so friendly stroke and looked suggestively at Iantos cock.

Ianto looked as though he was about to protest (about being a boytoy, not the promised treatment) but didn't

"He's not my boytoy, John!" answered jack, piqued ." But I agree, I forgot how much I hate seeing him unhappy. Besides don't say it like it's a chore, this kid's very good"

"Ah, but not nearly as good as we are Jacky" and without further ado John bend forwards and began to kiss down Iantos chest and grinding his hips against Ianto.

Jack taking his cue from John softly nibbled his lovers' shoulders whilst moving his hands down to grope Iantos buttocks.

Ianto ,who before had been speechless with indignation, stopped breathing.Then he let out a moan of pleasure from the attention he was receiving. Compared to the frustration a few minutes ago this was heaven on earth. He moaned again and spread his legs further apart.

Jack now had moved his hands from Iantos behind and was running then up to Iantos knees and back down on the inside of his thighs.

John was grinning harder and was now kissing passionately Iantos rapidly hardening nipples.

Ianto began to pant. He shifted comfortably realising that he was sandwiched between the two men wiht his legs spread apart.

He moaned again but then he saw Jack reach over for the tub of lube just as John began to move down his stomach. Surely not?! They didn't mean to...no that would be too much. But the thought made Ianto even harder than he already was (which he wouldn't have thought possible).

John shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, his head between Iantos legs. His tongue tracing round Ianto slowly then faster and faster. Jack then gently side his heavily lubed fingers into Iantos, a movement that Ianto had felt many times before but that didn't stop him seeing stars, then without warning Jacks fingers slide out and jacks deliciously hot cock slide in.

Ianto cried out in pleasure before moaning over and over again. So they did mean to! They did mean to have him from the front and from behind at the same time. This was too much! Ianto managed to cry out "guys you have to stop if you down imp going to co-"

He was cut off as John took the entirety of hid hardened length into his mouth. Its was so warm!

Ianto couldn't stop himself. His hips bucked forward pushing him self into Johns mouth. As he moved back he felt Jack move onto him sending a wave of ecstasy through his whole body. Just as jack moved back Ianto felt himself buck again into Johns, as it turned out, very capable mouth.

It continued like this. Every time he moved back Jack would move and every time he moved forward John would suck and squeeze him. The pair acting in perfect time never breaking the pattern. It sent pleasure through Iantos body as he had never felt before. He heard himself crying out "more please more, don't stop, never stop, and please harder! Oh oh OH!" but such was the feeling he had he could care less even though the older men were sure to tease him about it later.

Ianto reached his peak them began to slow down moving less and less. Jack came out of him and John passed Jack and box of tissues taking one himself, to wipe Ianto down with. When Ianto was cleaned from both sides he lay back on Jack in exhaustion and happiness.

Only to have the gorgeous face of Captain John Hart lean over him licking his lips. "Yum! you taste good lover boy"

(end chapter)

--

thank you for reading please review! :D


	7. Love

Last chapter hope you like no lemon just a bit of angst and a lot of fluff, enjoy

Last chapter hope you like no lemon just a bit of angst and a lot of fluff, enjoy. Please review, we know you are reading this (people keep alerting but not reviewing) :)

p.s. thanks for reviews so far.

neoandtheangrywhiteflag

Love

Ianto woke up and sighed contently. He leaned back against jack then turned around to look at him. Jack looked so beautiful when he was sleeping; he looked so innocent and so young. Ianto was happy to stare at jack for ever. A manic grin plastered across his face. Ianto couldn't help it. It was moments like these that gave him a feeling of utter bliss that dwarfed all the problems of his life, the death of his friends the stress of his job and all the horrors he had seen, into insignificance. Slowly the rest of his brain began to awaken and memories of the last few days flickered into his mind. Iantos balloon of happiness suddenly deflated and it felt like cold water suddenly washed over him removing the warmth that had been in Iantos heart.

Questions bombarded him. Did jack forgive him now? Or was there going to be more punishment? Why had jack got john anyway was there still something going on between them? In which case why had it felt so good last night? Ianto lay thinking. he finally convinced himself that jack would not have slept with him if he had planned anymore, and that he had only got john because he knew it would hurt Ianto, and last night only felt good because of Iantos male hormones and because jack was there. He still had a lot to ask jack. Ianto was about to wake his boss up when he decided that he did not want to ruin the atmosphere so Ianto smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend convinced that it was all going to be fine.

He woke again to jack kissing him uncertainly. He felt a pang of fear, maybe jack was not sure that he would forgive Ianto or that they were still together. Maybe he thought Ianto did not want him. Oh, why had Ianto hit him in the first place? If he hadn't neither of them would feel these doubts. Ianto began to kiss jack back to reassure him that he did still want to be together but there was nothing in the kiss, it was devoid of any emotion. Jack pulled away and looked seriously into Iantos eyes. The gaze was so intense that Ianto wanted to look away but knew he shouldn't. Ianto stared back wanting to apologise for everything wanting for it never to have happened, wishing it would still be how it was before. But at least they would be able to talk now. The uncertainty of where they stood hurt Ianto a lot and he thought that it would be better if he knew they were broken up than painfully waiting for it to happen.

--

Jack stared at Ianto trying to read him. He wanted to know if Ianto was sorry for what he did. Because no matter how small the argument had been Ianto had hurt him. He could fee Iantos eyes trying to move away from his gaze. What was Ianto thinking? Jack knew how ought to say something but he didn't know what. He desperately wanted to forgive Ianto so that they could continue how they had been before this. But he didn't know if that was what Ianto wanted. There had been something that hurt Ianto in their relationship he didn't want to repeat whatever had triggered their predicament. He thought back to the times that he had been with Ianto looking for something that he had done that could hurt Ianto. Suddenly it struck him, not something that he had done, something that he hadn't. He had never told Ianto that he loved him, never straight out. Did Ianto think that he didn't? Did he even love him? The pain that had been growing in his heart answered that, of course he did. But surly that was not enough to cause this

'The fist came out of nowhere, hitting him hard on the side of his head. He had never been hit by Ianto before and was surprised how strong he was.

'DAMN IT, JACK' he heard Ianto yell 'I HATE YOU!'I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!"'

Jack winced as he remembered being surprised at how much that hurt. Maybe he didn't know that he loved Ianto back then... well whatever he did now and he knew that somehow he was going to fix this

'Ianto?' he began.

"Yes jack?" he replied tying to seem casual.

"That night when you attacked me..."jack paused as he saw the flash of panic across face, "well what were you thinking?" the question, with all of its deeper meanings, floated between then.

"Well I, um I guess that I well I" said Ianto and then it all came out in a rush "iguessthatiwasangryandjeolousandyouwerentpayingmeanyattendtionandyoudidintfeelthesamewayandicouldntellyouand-"

Even now Jack couldn't help but smile as he noticed how adorable Ianto looked when he was flustered "slower Ianto."

"Well simply put' I snapped because I love you and you don't love me" Ianto breathed deeply, Jack could only guess what saying this could cost the careful Ianto. Luckily he could put a stop to it.

"This whole revenge thing was a little childish and I overreacted so I'm sorry for that too, there's really nothing to forgive is so sorry about I have treated you this past couple of weeks, you really deserve better than me and still I love you Ianto Jones, hear me? I love you and please never think that I don't.

Ianto beamed and snuggled closer "That's all I wanted to hear love"

Both jack and Ianto pulled each other closer worries and doubts totally gone and both thinking the same thing...

HE LOVES ME!!

xxxxx

END


End file.
